A Small Halloween Contest
by StarryRavenFire
Summary: ONESHOT. Konoha has a little Halloween contest. Whoever you get is your partner and both of you have to match in costume. Naruto picked out Hinata's name and now they have to figure out what they will dress up as to win. NaruHina. [Complete]


**A word from Starry: **I live...? Hai. HAPPY HALLOWEEN MINA-SAN!! I did a small Naruto x Hinata drawing for Halloween and thought it would be nice to have a small fic accompany it. Please enjoy! If you wish to see the picture, just go to my profile and click on the DeviantArt link and you'll see it on the page. It's called, _2006Halloween Naruto x Hinata_. Also, I don't know if they would have Cardcaptor Sakura there but in this story they do!

Please enjoy this as much as I did writing it!

_Hai - _Yes

_Shoujou _- Girl

**Disclaimer: **I'm not Misashi Kishimoto, so I don't own them. I just borrow them to fit them in my small plots and ideas!

* * *

**A small Halloween Contest**

"Hinata!"

Light eyed Hyuuga Hinata turned around when her name was called out. When her gaze fell on the person that had yelled out her name, she felt her creamy colored complexion grow a bit too warm. The dark haired girl would have probably stayed in that dazed state if the loud blonde boy hadn't rushed up to her and placed his hands on her shoulder to shake her. Bad move, she thought, as her face began getting even hotter.

"Are you alright?" asked Naruto, giving Hinata a worried look.

"H-Hai!" She said, taking a step back. If she stayed anymore near him, she'd fall… she was sure of it.

"Alright! Now we have to figure out what we're going to dress up." Naruto pulled out a chair from the table that was in front of them and sat on it. "Sit, Hinata," he said before going back to his thinking.

Hinata only nodded and slowly went to sit on the chair across from him. It was okay that he hadn't pulled the chair out for her because Hinata knew that that was how Naruto was, and she really liked Naruto… all of Naruto.

"Did you hear me?"

Hinata blinked once… twice… tree times before realizing that Naruto had been talking to her the whole time. A blush formed on her face again and she quickly nodded. "H-Hai!"

"So what do you think? Do you think me dressing up as Hokage and you as an ANBU ninja will help us win?" Naruto gave her a crooked smile as he said this. It was evident the boy was excited about this whole costume thing.

This year, Tsunade-sama had decided to make Halloween fun and just have everyone who wanted to participate enter a pair contest. The contestants were mostly people under twenty years of age but such a large group it was! The contest was simple: All you had to do was pull a name out of the hat and the name you picked was going to be your partner in this small contest. You had to dress up as something creative and get a lot of votes in your favor to win. Naruto had stuffed his hand in the small black bag and pulled out Hinata's name right when she was going to get in line to pick a name out. That act of fate had made the Hyuuga heiress very happy.

"Eh, N-Naruto-kun, we can't dress up as ninjas or anything related to the village…" Hinata gave him a sad smile after saying this. It was true, Shizune Onee-chan had said that the costumes were to be creative and something not really found in Konoha.

"Damn it, that's right…" Naruto bit his lip and moved his gaze to the table.

Right when Hinata was going to suggest a bit of Manga scoping… Sakura-chan came up with a Shoujou magazine in her hand and a small smirk plastered on her face. "Here you go, I'm sure you guys can find something suitable from here."

Hinata watched as the pink haired kunoichi placed the magazine on the table between Naruto and her. A brown haired girl with green eyes looked back at her with some kind of pinkish stick thing and beside her was a boy wearing a green outfit. "T-thank you-"

"Sakura-chan! What are you dressing up as??" Naruto jumped out of his seat and stood beside Sakura. His blue eyes stayed on the girl for a few more seconds before going back down to the magazine.

"It's a secret! You'll find out on Halloween… along with everybody else. Hurry up, it seems like you two are the only ones that haven't found anything."

"How do you know?"

Sakura rolled her eyes at Naruto before grabbing his head and forcibly turning it to the front of the medium sized gymnasium where they had been told to go for this event. Up front stood Shizune Onee-chan alongside Tsunade-sama staring back at Naruto and Hinata with raised eyebrows.

"Because you have to tell them what you're costume will be so they can know that no one will dress up as the same thing." Sakura let go of the blue eyed boy's head and wiped her hands on Naruto's white t-shirt. "Hurry up."

Hinata had just sat there watching the two sixteen year olds exchange their words and actions. The couple in the front page of the magazine had caught her interest so she took it and began searching for a few ideas. Her eyes widened as she saw that there were so many cute things they could dress up as. A small blush rose to her face when she spotted a big breasted girl hugging a brown haired boy who had a red face. That seemed like a good costume… Hinata glanced down at her chest and shook her head. _No, I wouldn't be a suitable person for this…_ She blushed and turned the page.

"I like this one!"

Out of no where… well from behind her, Naruto's arm shot out and his finger was pressed on the page that Hinata had just turned to. Hinata didn't dare to turn around to look at Naruto because she had a feeling he was somewhere near her shoulder and she didn't want to stop breathing right there. So the eldest Hyuuga forced her eyes to move and see what the blue eyed blonde had pointed at. "Y-you do?" Hinata asked a bit surprised.

"No, but Granny Tsunade is about to leave!"

Hinata watched as Naruto pulled the magazine out of her hands and ran over to Tsunade-sama and pointed at the picture that they were going to dress up as. She watched as Tsunade-sama nodded and Shizune Onee-chan wrote something on a clipboard before Naruto turned around and gave her a thumbs up.

_What was it?_ Hinata asked herself, as she got up from her chair and walked towards the door. She hadn't had the chance to take a good look at it because Naruto had pulled it away from her. She hoped it wasn't complicated and that it was cute at the same time. Walking outside, she found Naruto waiting for her.

"I wanted to be Hokage…" he muttered, as he fell into step beside Hinata. "You would have made an awesome ANBU ninja and we would have definitely won! We have to be this little girly thing now…" The boy held up the magazine, which was open to the page, and handed it to Hinata.

Taking it, Hinata looked at the page and bit her tongue to keep her from smiling. "I-I'm sure it will be fun, Naruto-kun…"

"Yeah, whatever…"

And with that, the two teens just kept walking in silence.

--

"We now present, Hyuuga Hinata and Uzumaki Naruto!" Shizune yelled out into the microphone so that the people filling up the big Konoha gymnasium would be able to hear her.

The whole place was filled with claps and a few shouts as well as some boos. Hinata didn't care though, because she was standing beside Naruto who was fidgeting and muttering something about stupid outfit.

"I-it's our turn, Naruto-kun…"

The blonde scratched the back of his head and shrugged before taking Hinata's hand and walking out onto the stage.

When the light shone on them Hinata's face was tomato red while her hand was being held by Naruto's. Of course, that only lasted for a few seconds because Naruto let go of her hand to take out his sword. Hinata would have loved to just melt and think of that wonderful moment where she had been touched by Naruto, but the claps and noise shook her out of it.

"Hinata, take out your staff!"

"Oh? Oh! H-Hai…" Her staff… Great… it was back behind stage! With a quick glace at Naruto, Hinata quickly turned around and ran backstage to get her missing prop. _Forgetful Hinata!_ How could she forget? Naruto would surely never forgive her for this! She knew how much he wanted to win and she wanted to win just to see him smile. Running back on stage, Hinata faced the crowd and held her staff in front of her.

Now all they had to do was stand there and wait for Shizune to continue talking. They would be judged and since they were the last contestants, the winner would be announced after them.

"Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Hinata are portraying Li Syaoran and Kinomoto Sakura from the Manga series called Cardcaptor Sakura!"

It was true; Naruto was dressed in a green suit that Syaoran usually wore for capturing cards and combats. On the top of his blonde head, was a matching green hat and on his back, a sword was strapped to him.

A few laughs were heard throughout the crowd as well as some claps and 'boos'. Naruto glared at the crowd before turning to Hinata.

"Don't listen to them, Hinata, I think you look great in that costume. They're just being stupid," and with that, Naruto smiled at Hinata before taking her hand and leading her off the stage.

Hinata was speechless and motionless… well the only reason her legs were moving was because Naruto-kun was pulling her. When they reached backstage, Naruto let go of her hand and stared out at Tsunade-sama, who was speaking and counting a few votes.

The long haired girl looked down at her costume and felt confident in it. She was wearing a short baby blue dress with a white apron and decorations, it made her look like a cute maid. On her feet were ballet shoes with wings that had straps go up just below her knee. On her head was a big blue bow and the key staff was firmly held onto by her left hand.

"_Don't listen to them, Hinata, I think you look great in that costume. They're just being stupid,"… "Don't listen to them, Hinata, I think you look great in that costume."… "Hinata, I think you look great in that costume."_

"Hyuuga Hinata and Uzumaki Naruto!"

Shizune's voice pulled Hinata back down to the real world and the light eyed girl turned to look at Naruto. When she was going to ask him what happened, he took her hand again and together they walked back on stage. Hinata was confused and at the same time dumbstruck because Naruto was holding her hand again. What was happening? Had they won?

Looking around, Hinata saw Ino dressed up as a princess alongside Kiba who was dressed as some hairy beast. She still didn't know what was happening… until…

"And the winner out of these two couples is…"

The whole gymnasium got quiet and all Hinata could hear was her heartbeat as well as… was that the air conditioner? Never mind that… She looked over at Naruto and saw him with a straight face staring off into the crowd._ Please, let us win… please… please… for Naruto-kun…_

"Beauty and the Beast! Yamanaka Ino and Inuzuka Kiba!"

The crowd clapped and screamed and even boo'd. Hinata frowned and looked up at Naruto, to see him smiling. She didn't know why, but seeing him smile made her want to smile too. Arms and staff behind her back, Hinata smiled out at the crowd with a small blush on her face. Naruto was happy, so she was happy too.

It wasn't until they were walking out of the gymnasium, still in costume, that Hinata found out why Naruto had been smiling.

"Let's go Hinata! These tickets are only good for tonight!!" With that, Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand and pulled her towards their destination.

"H-Hai, Naruto-kun," said a content Hinata. Sure first place had won money and a week off from missions, but that was nothing compared to the second place prize. Two free Ichiruka ramen tickets good for the whole Halloween night.

And with that, the two teens continued running towards the small shack to spend Halloween eating bowls of ramen.

* * *

**Once more, Happy Halloween and I hope you enjoyed it! Arigatou!**


End file.
